In a wide variety of assemblies, it is necessary to mount rigid modular components onto a flexible support member. In one exemplary application, a large number of electronic modules are to be mounted to the flexible ground plane sheet of a roll-up antenna.
Prior art in current practice would employ the use of discrete fasteners, such a screws or rivets, or methods of welding, soldering or adhesive bonding to secure the modules in place. The use of discrete fasteners, however, would require that holes or threaded inserts be incorporated within the module case, limiting the space within the module available for the electronic circuitry. In addition, discrete fateners do not fasten well to thin flexible sheets and would result in tearing and damage to the support member material. The utilization of discrete fasteners always poses the possibility of sharp edges or protuberances that would damage or snag the adjoining layers of a rolled-up antenna. Further, when a large number of modules are to be mounted, the installation of individual, small fasteners becomes a tedious, time-consuming procedure. The use of welding, soldering or adhesive bonding methods would subject both the module and the surrounding support member to high temperatures and/or pressures and expose these components to the risk of damage. The permanent nature of these attachment methods would make it difficult to replace a faulty module without damaging the surrounding material.
The present invention offers a novel method that permits the modules to be quickly and easily installed, provides a secure structural attachment to a flexible support member, can be easily removed without damage, has a minimum impact on the layout of the module's internal circuitry, and presents a smooth, non-snagging outline.